


Just Getting Frisky In The Kitchen

by master_riku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Dialogue, Omniscient POV, Oral Sex, RikuRoku - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, lighthearted smut, narrator - Freeform, quirky tone of voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_riku/pseuds/master_riku
Summary: The first time they fucked in the kitchen was pure happenstance. They were young and in love and soul-wrenchingly, all-consumingly horny. Downright obsessed with each other's bodies, honestly. Some would call it sickening, but those people probably don't have very good taste in lovers.





	Just Getting Frisky In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little snippet I felt like writing in a quirky narrator tone for a change of pace.

The first time they fucked in the kitchen was pure happenstance. They were young and in love and soul-wrenchingly, all-consumingly _ horny_. Downright obsessed with each other's bodies, honestly. Some would call it sickening, but those people probably don't have very good taste in lovers.

Roxas, it turned out, was infatuated with Riku's shivers, and his draconic gutteral groans, and the way his eyes washed clean of worry after a good fuck. Riku, in his own right, couldn't get enough of Roxas's kittenlike mewls and elaborate curses and how his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth when he was grinding himself particularly hard toward orgasm on Riku's dick.

In spite of all that, breakfast was usually a groggy, fumbling affair, both of them too sated and exhausted from the previous night--or earlier that morning--to do more than grab the first edible thing they found. But today, something was in the air. One thing led to another, and they were fucking on the kitchen table.

"One thing led to another" is a curiously sophisticated phrase for something so lazy. In this instance, it means, "Roxas caught Riku staring _ affectionately _ at him, the absolute nerve, called him a dumbass, and Riku just had the audacity to smile in response, eyes crinkling at the corners and _ everything_. So Roxas wouldn't stand for any payback short of yanking Riku out of his chair, shoving him against the table, pulling his sleep shorts down, and trying his damndest to suck his lover's _ soul _ out through his _ cock._" But you probably could have deduced all that.

And then they were there; Roxas on his knees, hands gripping the edge of the table to form a cage, bobbing and sucking and humming for all he was worth, more in control from down here than he could usually manage while standing; Riku with his hands flung back, scrabbling for purchase against the table as the hot, wet heat of Roxas's mouth did what it seemed to be _ made _ for.

To his credit, Riku held onto his composure until he felt his cock nudge the back of Roxas's throat and in a moment of--_ god, yes, please, _ ** _fuck_**\--he was in all the way to the hilt. It was the first time Roxas had ever managed that and it was so fucking perfect and consuming and overwhelming, and Roxas's lips looked so _ fucking _ beautiful stretched around him at the base as his eyes closed tight in concentration, that frankly it left Riku with no other options.

When Roxas came up for air, dazed by his own achievement, Riku hauled the smallest wonder of all the worlds up by the shirt and crashed their lips together, tasting himself on Roxas's heavenly tongue. And it _ was _ heavenly, sent by the gods to perform all _ sorts _ of miracles, if Riku was any judge of the divine. The fact that it spent half the time wrapping itself around swear words and insults instead of Riku's dick was just proof he needed to keep it occupied more often.

A blast of magic cleared the table and broke half the dishes but neither of them could be bothered to notice something so mundane. Riku tore Roxas's oversized shirt off, instead, only bothering to notice clothing because it got in the way, and about came then and there when he realised Roxas had never bothered to put on underpants today. Roxas was such a frisky bastard.

But said frisky bastard was fading back into the realm of awareness and that really just wouldn't do. In a flash, Riku shoved Roxas backwards on the clear table and crawled up after him, hiking Roxas's legs up around his waist and burying himself in that tight ass before Roxas could do more than stutter half a curse.

If Roxas's mouth was heaven, his ass was beyond a worldly capacity for description or understanding. As Riku slid home in the welcoming, clenching heat of a hole constantly ready and desperate to be fucked open, he _ groaned_.

Roxas couldn't _ believe _ Riku was groaning like that for him; it was one of his favourite sounds, that absolute bastard, and he paired it with the mind-blanking burn and stretch and _ fullness_? Not to be outdone by the lover he really couldn't stand, Roxas pulled him down flush against his chest and into a kiss as the thrusts sped up, every one providing delicious friction on his own dick, full against his stomach. If he was going to be fucked into oblivion, Riku was going right with him.

Neither of them lasted very long, which was probably a mercy--even young spines shouldn't spend too much time getting slammed repeatedly into hard, flat wooden surfaces. It was long enough for the kitchen window to steam up, but not long enough for the forgotten breakfast on the ground to get fully cold.

They orgasmed at nearly the same time, as these things go, and as gasping cries turned to panting laughter, immediately realised they couldn't stay on the table. They weren't _ about _ to clean up that mess, though; clearly, that was a problem for their future selves.

But even as Riku tugged Roxas back to the bedroom by one shaky hand for a properly comfortable post-orgasm cuddle--getting called an idiot and a moron _ twice _ along the way for his completely inappropriate murmurs of soft praise--he decided this was absolutely not the last time they would do this. Maybe next time they could ruin the fridge, instead.


End file.
